Michael Nyman
Michael Laurence Nyman, CBE (born 23 March 1944) is an English composer of minimalist music, pianist, librettist and musicologist, known for numerous film scores (many written during his lengthy collaboration with the filmmaker Peter Greenaway), and his multi-platinum soundtrack album to Jane Campion's The Piano. He has additionally written a number of operas, including The Man Who Mistook His Wife for a Hat; Letters, Riddles and Writs; Noises, Sounds & Sweet Airs; Facing Goya; Man and Boy: Dada; Love Counts; and Sparkie: Cage and Beyond. He has written six concerti, four string quartets, and many other chamber works, many for his Michael Nyman Band, with and without whom he tours as a performing pianist. Nyman stated that he prefers to write opera rather than other sorts of music.1 Contents 1 Early life and education 2 Career 3 Personal life 4 Career highlights 5 Honours 6 Works 7 Nyman's music re-used 8 Select discography 8.1 Studio albums 9 References 10 External links 10.1 Listening Early life and education Nyman was born in Stratford, London to a family of Polish secular Jewish furriers.23 Nyman was educated at the Sir George Monoux Grammar School, Walthamstow. He studied at King's College London under Alan Bush4 and was accepted at the Royal Academy of Music in September 1961, studying with Bush and Thurston Dart,5 focusing on piano and seventeenth-century baroque music. He won the Howard Carr Memorial Prize for composition in July 1964.6 In 1965–66 Nyman secured a residency in Romania, to study folk-song, supported by a British Council bursary.7 Career Nyman says he discovered his aesthetic playing the aria, "Madamina, il catalogo è questo" from Mozart's Don Giovanni on his piano in the style of Jerry Lee Lewis, which "dictated the dynamic, articulation and texture of everything I've subsequently done."8 It subsequently became the base for his 1977 piece In Re Don Giovanni. In 1969, Nyman provided the libretto of Harrison Birtwistle's opera Down by the Greenwood Side and directed the short film Love Love Love (based on, and identical in length to, the Beatles' "All You Need Is Love"7) before settling into music criticism, where he is generally acknowledged to have been the first to apply the term "minimalism" to music (in a 1968 article in The Spectator magazine about the English composer Cornelius Cardew). He wrote introductions for George Frideric Handel's Concerti Grossi, Op. 6 and conducted the most important interview with George Brecht in 1976.needed One of his earliest film scores was the British sex comedy Keep It Up Downstairs (1976), and he has since scored numerous films, many of them European art films, including several of those directed by Peter Greenaway. Nyman drew frequently on early music sources in his scores for Greenaway's films: Henry Purcell in The Draughtsman's Contract (1982) and The Cook, the Thief, His Wife & Her Lover (1989) (which included Memorial and Miserere Paraphrase), Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber in A Zed & Two Noughts (1985), Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart in Drowning by Numbers (1988), and John Dowland in Prospero's Books (1991), largely at the request of the director.needed He wrote settings to various texts by Mozart for Letters, Riddles and Writs, part of Not Mozart. He also produced a soundtrack for the silent film Man with a Movie Camera. Nyman's popularity increased after he wrote the score to Jane Campion's award-winning 1993 film The Piano. The album became a classical music best-seller. He was nominated for both a British Academy Award and a Golden Globe. Nyman at the 2009 Venice Film Festival His few forays into Hollywood have been Gattaca (1997), Ravenous (1999) (with musician Damon Albarn), and The End of the Affair (1999). Among Nyman's other works are the opera Noises, Sounds & Sweet Airs (1987), for soprano, alto, tenor and instrumental ensemble (based on Nyman's score for the ballet La Princesse de Milan); Ariel Songs (1990) for soprano and band; MGV (Musique à Grande Vitesse) (1993) for band and orchestra; concertos for saxophone, piano (based on The Piano score), violin, harpsichord, trombone, and saxophone & cello recorded by John Harle and Julian Lloyd Webber; the opera The Man Who Mistook His Wife for a Hat (1986), based on a case-study by Oliver Sacks; and four string quartets. In 2000, he produced a new opera on the subject of cloning on a libretto by Victoria Hardie titled Facing Goya, an expansion of their one-act opera Vital Statistics. The lead, a widowed art banker, is written for contralto and the role was first created by Hilary Summers. His newest operas are Man and Boy: Dada (2003) and Love Counts (2005), both on libretti by Michael Hastings. The Other Side 0:00 From the Gattaca soundtrack by Michael Nyman Problems playing this file? See media help. He has also composed the music for the children's television series Titch9 which is based on the books written and illustrated by Pat Hutchins. Many of Nyman's works are written for his own ensemble, the Michael Nyman Band, a group formed for a 1976 production of Carlo Goldoni's Il Campiello. Originally made up of old instruments such as rebecs and shawms alongside more modern instruments like the saxophone to produce as loud a sound as possible without amplification, it later switched to a fully amplified line-up of string quartet, three saxophones, trumpet, horn, bass trombone, bass guitar and piano. This line up has been variously altered and augmented for some works. Nyman also published an influential book in 1974 on experimental music called Experimental Music: Cage and Beyond, which explored the influence of John Cage on classical composers. In the 1970s, Nyman was a member of the Portsmouth Sinfonia – the self-described World's Worst Orchestra – playing on their recordings and in their concerts. He was the featured pianist on the orchestra's recording of Bridge Over Troubled Water on the Martin Lewis-produced 20 Classic Rock Classics album on which the Sinfonia gave their unique interpretations of the pop and rock repertoire of the 1950s–1970s. Nyman created a similar group called Foster's Social Orchestra, which specialised in the work of Stephen Foster. One of their pieces appeared in the film Ravenous and an additional work, not used in the film, appeared on the soundtrack album. He has also recorded pop music with the Flying Lizards; a version of his Bird List from the soundtrack to Peter Greenaway's The Falls (1980) appears on their album Fourth Wall as "Hands 2 Take". On 7 July 2007, Nyman performed at Live Earth in Japan. On 2008 Nyman realised, in collaboration with the cultural association Volumina, Sublime, an artist's book that unified his music with his passion for photography. In a collaboration with friends Max Pugh and Marc Silver, Nyman is now beginning to exhibit his films and photography. Nyman's video works are filmed with a hand-held camera, often before and after concerts and as part of his international travels, featuring everyday moments. Some works are left relatively unedited whilst others undergo split screens and visual repetition.research? Soundtracks to some of the video works use location sounds, whilst others recycle existing scores from his archive or a combination of both. In October 2009, Nyman released The Glare, a collaborative collection of songs with David McAlmont, which cast his work in a new light. The album – recorded with the Michael Nyman Band – finds McAlmont putting lyrics based on contemporary news stories to 11 pieces of Nyman music drawn from different phases of his career. In 2012, he made a soundtrack for film Everyday. Keith H. Yoo in 2012 commissioned Nyman to write a 26 minutes long piano quintet in four movements titled Through the Only Window. It premiered at the gala dinner for his father Yoo Byung-eun's photographic exhibition "Through My Window" in the Tuileries Garden of The Louvre in Paris on 25 June 2012. The work has been recorded by Nyman Quintet in the Abbey Road Studios, and has been released on Nyman's record label.101112 In 2013 Nyman was again commissioned to compose a piece for Yoo Byung-eun's exhibition in the Orangerie Hall of the Palace of Versailles, and wrote the 32 minutes long symphony in four movements, Symphony No. 6 "AHAE", representing the four seasons in nature as depicted by Ahae, a pseudonym for Yoo Byung-eun. The London Symphony Orchestra premiered both pieces at L'Opéra of the Palace of Versailles in Paris on 8 September 2013 under the baton of the composer.13 It has been recorded for a planned future release.141516 Personal life He was married to Aet Nyman and has two daughters, Molly and Martha. His first string quartet quotes "Unchained Melody" in homage to Aet, who appears in Greenaway's The Falls, for which he also composed music. Molly is a composer in her own right; in collaboration with Harry Escott she has written several film scores including for The Road to Guantanamo by her father's frequent collaborator, Michael Winterbottom. Martha is a development researcher for the BBC. Nyman is a supporter of Queen's Park Rangers Football Club.17 Career highlights 1961–67 – Studies at the Royal Academy of Music and King's College London. 1968–78 – Works as music critic (becoming first person to apply the word "minimalist" to music). 1976 – Founds the Campiello Band (now the Michael Nyman Band) and embarks on eleven-film collaboration with Peter Greenaway. 1981 – Releases first Michael Nyman Band album. 1993 – Soundtrack for The Piano wins an Ivor Novello Award, Golden Globe, BAFTA and American Film Institute award and goes on to sell over three million copies. 2002–2005 – Composer-in-Residence at Badisches Staatstheater in Karlsruhe, Germany, who performed three Nyman operas and more tunes for his daughters. 2007 – Performed on 7 July from Kyoto, Japan as part of the Live Earth global environmental awareness musical event. 2015 – Live performance the Dziga Vertov's Man with a Movie Camera at the Potemkin Stairs. The show was part of the 6th Odessa International Film Festival and gathered approximately 15,000 spectators.18 Honours Nyman was appointed Commander of the Order of the British Empire (CBE) in the 2008 Birthday Honours.19 Nyman was awarded an honorary doctorate (DLitt) from The University of Warwick on 30 January 2007. At the ceremony The University of Warwick Brass Society and Chamber Choir, conducted by Paul McGrath, premiered a specially composed procession and recession fanfare composed by Nyman.20 In 2015 was awarded the Golden Duke for Lifetime Achievement, the special award of the 6th Odessa International Film Festival.21 Works 1963 – Introduction and Allegro Concertato for Wind Quartet (lost) 1963 – Divertimento for Flute, Oboe and Clarinet 1965 – Canzona for Flute 1974 – Bell Set No. 1 (multiple metal percussion) 1976 – 1–100 (4–6 pianos) 1976 – (First) Waltz in D (variable) 1976 – (Second) Waltz in F (variable) 1977 – In Re Don Giovanni (ensemble) 1978 – The Otherwise Very Beautiful Blue Danube Waltz (multiple pianos) 1979 – "The Masterwork" Award Winning Fish-Knife (ensemble) 1980 – A Neat Slice of Time (choir) 1981 – Think Slow, Act Fast (ensemble) 1981 – Five Orchestral Pieces for Opus Tree (band)22 (based on Anton Webern's Five Pieces for Orchestra, Op. 10) 1981 – M-Work (band) 1981 – 2 Violins 1982 – Four Saxes (Real Slow Drag) (saxophone quartet) 1983 – A Handsome, Smooth, Sweet, Smart, Clear Stroke: Or Else Play Not At All (orchestra) 1983 – Time's Up (chamber ensemble) 1983 – I'll Stake My Cremona to a Jew's Trump (electric violin and viola, both players also simultaneously singing) 1983 – Love is Certainly, at Least Alphabetically Speaking (soprano and band) 1984 – The Abbess of Andouillets (choir) 1985 – Nose-List Song (soprano and orchestra) and the above three works are from an unfinished opera setting of Laurence Sterne's The Life and Opinions of Tristram Shandy, Gentleman, which Nyman has repeatedly cited as his all-time favourite book 1985 – Childs Play (2 violins; harpsichord) 1985 – String Quartet No. 1 1986 – Taking a Line for a Second Walk (for orchestra (Basic Black) or piano duet) 1986 – The Man Who Mistook His Wife for a Hat (opera; libretto by Christopher Rawlence; adapted from the Oliver Sacks case study by Nyman, Rawlence, and Michael Morris) 1986 – And Do They Do (modern dance, 1986) 1987 – Vital Statistics (opera; libretto by Victoria Hardie) 1988 – String Quartet No. 2 1989 – Out of the Ruins (choir) 1989 – La Traversée de Paris (soprano and band) 1989 – The Fall of Icarus (band) 1989 – L'Orgie Parisienne Arthur Rimbaud setting (soprano or mezzo soprano and orchestra) 1989 – La Sept (band) 1990 – Shaping the Curve (soprano saxophone, string quartet or piano) 1990 – Six Celan Songs (contralto and orchestra) 1990 – Polish Love Song (soprano and piano or two clarinets, viola, cello and bass) 1990 – String Quartet No. 3 1990 – The Kiss and Other Movements 1991 – The Michael Nyman Songbook A collection of songs based on texts by Paul Celan, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, William Shakespeare, and Arthur Rimbaud and recorded with vocalist Ute Lemper. 1991 – Where the Bee Dances (soprano saxophone and orchestra) 1991 – Fluegelhorn and Piano 1992 – Time Will Pronounce (violin, cello, and piano) 1992 – For John Cage (brass ensemble) 1992 – Self-Laudatory Hymn of Inanna and Her Omnipotence (alto and string orchestra or countertenor and viol consort) 1992 – The Convertibility of Lute Strings (solo harpsichord) 1992 – Anne de Lucy Songs (soprano and piano) 1992 – Le Mari de la Coiffeuse (The Hairdresser's Husband) 1992 – The Upside-Down Violin (orchestra/ensemble) 1993 – MGV: Musique à grande vitesse (band and orchestra) 1993 – The Piano Concerto (piano and orchestra) 1993 – Noises, Sounds & Sweet Airs (1993; opera-ballet setting William Shakespeare's The Tempest) 1993 – Yamamoto Perpetuo (violin solo) 1993 – Songs for Tony (saxophone quartet) 1994 – To Morrow (soprano or soprano saxophone, organ) 1994 – 3 Quartets (ensemble) 1994 – Concerto for Trombone (trombone, orchestra, and steel filing cabinets) 1995 – String Quartet No. 4 1995 – Tango for Tim (In memoriam Tim Suster) (harpsichord) 1995 – The Waltz Song (unison voices) 1995 – Viola and Piano 1995 – Grounded (mezzo-soprano, saxophones, violin, piano) 1995 – HRT Rise Terminal (chamber ensemble) 1995 – Concerto for Harpsichord and Strings 1995 – Double Concerto for Saxophone and Cello (saxophone, cello, and orchestra) 1996 – After Extra Time (ensemble) 1996 – Enemy Zero (game music) 1996 – The Ogre 1997 – Enemy Zero – Original Soundtrack 1997 – Strong on Oaks, Strong on the Causes of Oaks (orchestra) 1997 – The Promise (piano) 1997 – Gattaca 1998 – Titch (worked on the main opening/closing piano theme). 1998 – Cycle of Disquietude (Coisas, Vozes, Lettras) (soprano, mezzo-soprano, and band) 1998 – Orfeu (band) 1998 – De Granada A La Luna (band) 1999 – The Commissar Vanishes (band) 1999 – The End of the Affair 2000 – Facing Goya (opera; libretto by Victoria Hardie) 2001 – a dance he little thinks of (orchestra) 2003 – Violin Concerto (violin and orchestra) 2003 – Man and Boy: Dada (opera; libretto by Michael Hastings) 2005 – Love Counts (opera; libretto by Michael Hastings) 2006 – gdm for Marimba and Orchestra (concerto) 2006 – Acts of Beauty' (song cycle) 2007 – A Handshake in the Dark (choral piece with orchestra; text by Jamal Jumá premiere 8 March 2007, Barbican, London, performed by the BBC Symphony Chorus and Orchestra, John Storgards conducting) 2007 – Interlude in C (expansion of a theme from The Libertine for Accent07 touring ensemble) 2007 – Eight Lust Songs (song cycle) 2008 – Yamamoto Perpetuo for Solo Flute (arranged by Andy Findon) 2009 – Sparkie: Cage and Beyond (opera with Carsten Nicolai) 2009 – The Musicologist Scores (band) 2010 – 2Graves 2010 – Vertov Sounds 2012 – Through the Only Window (piano quintet in four movements) 2013 – Symphony No. 6 "AHAE" in four movements (32 minutes) Nyman's music re-used Nyman's "The Heart Asks Pleasure First" (from The Piano) is the music on which Italian rock noir band Belladonna's song "Let There Be Light" is based. Released in December 2010, the track features Michael Nyman himself on piano.23 Nyman's "The Heart Asks Pleasure First" (from The Piano) was used as backing music for one of the bank advertisements for Lloyds TSB broadcast on television. It has also been featured in episodes of 20/20. Music from Ravenous has been used at least once on WFYI's Across Indiana, in a segment titled "On the Trail of John Hunt Morgan", produced by Scott Andrew Hutchins. Nyman's soundtrack for Carrington is mostly based on his own String Quartet No. 3. A Cock and Bull Story contains music from The Draughtsman's Contract, as well as Nyman's arrangements of classical music used in Stanley Kubrick's Barry Lyndon (it does not use any music from Nyman's Tristram Shandy opera). Nyman's music for Peter Greenaway's films has been used in the Japanese television program Iron Chef. Popular "Chasing Sheep is Best Left to Shepherds" (from The Draughtsman's Contract) constituted the main theme of Spanish TV program Queremos Saber, presented by Mercedes Milà in the nineties. In 2013, it was sampled in the Pet Shop Boys single "Love Is a Bourgeois Construct", produced by Stuart Price. Nyman features in '9 Songs' (Michael Winterbottom, 2004) playing at the Hackney Empire on his 60th birthday. Nyman's MGV: Musique à grande vitesse was used in November 2006 for a new one-act ballet for the Royal Ballet in London, DGV (danse à grande vitesse) by Christopher Wheeldon. Nyman's "The Heart Asks Pleasure First" was covered by the Finnish symphonic metal band Nightwish. Nyman had refused to release the song initially; the band was later granted permission and the song was released on 29 February 2012 as part of the single The Crow, the Owl and the Dove from their album Imaginaerum. Time Lapse was used in Sky's 2008 'Heroes' advert Selections from Nyman's catalogue formed part of the soundtrack for James Marsh's 2008 documentary, Man on Wire, a film about Philippe Petit, a Frenchman, who in 1974 illegally strung a tightrope between the top of the WTC buildings and danced between them for 45 minutes, thus committing the "artistic crime of the 20th century". Nyman's piece "Car Crash" from A Zed & Two Noughts was used for once on the final episode of a Greek series called 'To Kafe Tis Xaras' Nyman's soundtrack for Wonderland has been used as part of the soundtrack for Juan Rodriguez-Briso's 2014 documentary film, Eighteam based on the true story of the Zambian national football team and its journey from tragedy to glory. Select discography Studio albums Decay Music (Obscure, 1976) Michael Nyman (Piano, 1981) The Draughtsman's Contract (Charisma, 1982) The Kiss and Other Movements (Editions EG, 1985) A Zed & Two Noughts (That's Entertainment, 1985) The Man Who Mistook His Wife for a Hat (CBS, 1987) Drowning by Numbers (Venture, 1988) La Traversée de Paris (Criterion, 1989) The Cook, the Thief, His Wife & Her Lover (Venture, 1989) String Quartets 1–3 (Argo, 1991) Prospero's Books (Decca, 1991) The Michael Nyman Songbook (Decca, 1992) Time Will Pronounce (Argo, 1993) The Piano (Venture, 1993) The Piano Concerto/MGV (Argo, 1994) Noises, Sounds & Sweet Airs (Argo, 1995) After Extra Time (Venture, 1996) Concertos (EMI, 1997) The Suit and the Photograph (EMI, 1998) Wonderland (Virgin Venture, 1999) Facing Goya (Warner, 2002) Sangam: Michael Nyman Meets Indian Masters (Warner, 2003) Man and Boy: Dada (MN, 2005) Acts of Beauty/Exit no Exit (MN, 2006) Love Counts (MN, 2007) 8 Lust Songs: I Sonetti Lussuriosi (MN, 2008) References 1.Jump up ^ "Michael Nyman - Interview by John Leeman- December 2005 MusicWeb-International". Musicweb-international.com. 2005-11-07. Retrieved 2014-08-10. 2.Jump up ^ Pwyll ap Siôn. (2007.) The Music of Michael Nyman: Texts, Contexts and Intertexts, Ashgate Publishing, Farnham. 3.Jump up ^ Anstead, Mark (8 May 2011). "Michael Nyman on fame and fortune". The Telegraph. 4.Jump up ^ "Michael Nyman Biography - ARTISTdirect Music". Artistdirect.com. 1944-03-23. Retrieved 2014-08-10. 5.Jump up ^ "On the road with Michael Nyman". Limelightmagazine.com.au. 2011-05-17. Retrieved 2014-08-10. 6.Jump up ^ Siôn, 18 7.^ Jump up to: a b Pwyll ap Siôn The Music of Michael Nyman. Burlington, Vermont: Ashgate Publishing, 2007. p. 83 8.Jump up ^ Andrew Ford. "Jerry Lee Lewis Plays Mozart." Composer to Composer London: Quartet Books, 1993. pp 192–195, p 194 9.Jump up ^ "Music - Soundtracks - Titch". Michael Nyman. Retrieved 2014-08-10. 10.Jump up ^ "Michael Nyman: Through The Only Window — String Quartet & Piano (Score/Parts) - String Quartet/Piano Chamber Score and Parts — Sheet Music & Songbooks". Musicroom.com. Retrieved 2014-05-31. 11.Jump up ^ "Music Sales Group — The Music Sales Catalogue". Musicsales.com. Retrieved 2014-05-31. 12.Jump up ^ "Michael Nyman Through The Only Window (Music CD) - by Ahae Products". Ahaeproducts.com. Retrieved 2014-05-31. 13.Jump up ^ Alberge, Dalya (23 June 2013). "Rich Korean recluse hires the LSO to blow his trumpet". The Sunday Times. Retrieved 2014-06-01. 14.Jump up ^ "News — Nyman Symphony No 6 premiere". Music Sales Classical. 6 September 2013. Retrieved 2014-05-31. 15.Jump up ^ The Music Sales Group. "Michael Nyman Symphony No. 6 "AHAE" Premier". The Music Sales Group. Retrieved 2014-05-22. 16.Jump up ^ "Biographie En". Nicolasbacri.net. Retrieved 2014-05-31. 17.Jump up ^ Michael Nyman, "Composing the QPR suite", The Guardian, 21 October 2005 18.Jump up ^ "MAN WITH A MOVIE CAMERA AND MICHAEL NYMAN AT THE POTEMKIN STAIRS". http://oiff.com.ua. External link in |publisher= (help) 19.Jump up ^ The London Gazette: (Supplement) no. 58729. p. 8. 14 June 2008. 20.Jump up ^ "Honorary Degrees for Sir Antony Sher, Michael Nyman and Professor Sir Alec Jeffreys". .warwick.ac.uk. Retrieved 2014-08-10. 21.Jump up ^ "AWARD WINNERS 2015". http://oiff.com.ua. External link in |publisher= (help) 22.Jump up ^ Originally recorded by Nyman, Ned Sublette, Susan Krongold, Barbara Benary, Jon Gibson, Richard Cohen, Virgil Blackwell, Peter Zummo, and Peter Gordon at The Kitchen, and intended for Peter Greenaway's short film, The Tree. 23.Jump up ^ "Press Coverage". Michael Nyman. Retrieved 2014-08-10. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Michael Nyman. Michael Nyman official site Michael Nyman's homepage at Chester Music Michael Nyman at the Internet Movie Database Michael Nyman at the British Film Institute's Screenonline The Power of the Cadence: Michael Nyman in conversation with Robert Davidson 'The Case Against Nyman Revisited' Recent article on Michael Nyman's use of pre-existing music Michael Nyman à grande vitesse, review article in The Oxonian Review An Evening with Michael Nyman, BAFTA event video Listening Michael Nyman audio at Internet Archive Category:20th-century classical composers Category:21st-century classical composers Category:Alumni of King's College London Category:Alumni of the Royal Academy of Music Category:Commanders of the Order of the British Empire Category:Contemporary classical music performers Category:EMI Classics and Virgin Classics artists Category:English classical pianists Category:English classical composers Category:English male classical composers Category:English experimental musicians Category:English film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:English musicologists Category:Ivor Novello Award winners Category:Minimalist composers Category:People from Stratford, London Category:Postmodern composers Category:1944 births Category:Virgin Records artists Category:Living people Category:Composers for piano Category:English people of Polish-Jewish descent Category:New-age pianists Category:20th-century English musicians